Team Bonding: Legends Need Friends Too
by Statica Argenta
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots from prompts that get sent to me, or that I come up with in my weird brain. First one: "Did you really just divide the room with tape? Is this a 90's sitcom?" Mainly Captain Canary, of course. Please come read, review, and send me prompts.
1. In a Bind

**So, this is my first Captain Canary writing, even if it _is_ a bit minimal. The first ****_Legends of Tomorrow_** **thing I've done period, actually. I'm super excited! (Haha,** ** _Super._** **Jokes.)**

 **So, as you noticed, prompt: _"Did you really just divide the room with tape? Is this a 90's sitcom?"_ Kind of a weird one, isn't it. I pulled this from Pinterest. Took me forever and a half to find one I liked. Please send me some. **

**This is set fairly soon after the end of _Left Behind_.**

 **P.S: I think all the legends all have their own rooms, but for the sake of this one-shot, we're saying Sara and Kendra share a room, kay?**

* * *

Sara grimaced, all her concentration fixated on perfectly tearing the end of her roll of masking tape. Being a trained assassin, it might have been a bit odd how much she cared about the perfection of the edge of her tape. But who could blame her, with the company she was keeping now.

"Did you really just divide the room with tape?" Sara didn't even look up; she recognized the drawl. The aforesaid company took the form of one Leonard Snart, sitting cross-legged on Kendra's bed shuffling a deck of cards. "Is this a 90's sitcom?"

The assassin rolled her eyes, delicately placing the almost-empty roll on her nightstand. The rip hadn't been exact, but she supposed it would do. "Well, excuse me," she said slowly, looking the crook directly in the eye, to which he just smirked, "but now that Kendra and Ray have spent the last two years playing house, I don't want them spilling over to my side too much."

Len raised an eyebrow, his smirk only becoming more pronounced. "If you put it like that."

"Why they can't just spend time in Ray's room, I will never know." Sara went on, flopping on her own bed. "I thought it had been established that I was uncomfortable with them acting like every day was Valentine's Day."

"How do _you_ celebrate Valentine's Day, exactly?"

It was her turn to smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Snart grinned. "Perhaps. But it was more of a general question." He glanced down slightly, blue eyes focusing on his cards. "We...didn't exactly celebrate at home."

Sara was tempted to ask him what he meant, but she'd known him for a while now-two years more on her end than on his, but same thing. Instead, she said, "is this your way of trying to guilt-trip me?"

He seemed to realize she wasn't going to pester him about his cryptic comment. "Is it working?"

Grinning, she answered noncommittally, "maybe."

The door clanged open, and Kendra and Ray burst through. Well, _Kendra_ burst through, being pushed against the inward-swinging door by Ray without ever actually breaking their kiss.

Snart cast a look at them, then stood up from his seat, the deck of cards disappearing into one of the pockets of his parka. "That's my cue to leave."

Sara groaned, glaring at her roommate and her boyfriend. "Wait up, crook." Leonard paused just outside the door, thankfully out of view of Kendra and Ray, who seemed to have barely noticed they had been there at all.

"Don't forget your tape." Sara laughed, grabbing the roll and racing out. Len slammed the door behind her, as if to emphasize that there had, at some point, been someone else present in the room. "Now what do we do?"

"I have an idea."

The passing of half an hour found them on the bridge, with Sara on the holo-table and Leonard perched on Rip's captain's chair. Playing cards. A very annoyed Rip Hunter eyed both of them from his office, but he knew what would happen if he said a word.

"I see you, Rip!" Sara called in a sing-song tone. Leonard looked over his hand, icy blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"If you know I'm here, would you mind doing your gambling elsewhere? You have rooms of your own."

"Mine's occupied." Sara grimaced.

"And I think I've seen broom closets larger than mine." Snart drawled.

Rip appeared to be slightly frustrated. "Then go _somewhere_ else, where I don't have to see you."

Sara and Len exchanged a glance. _Too easy._ "We would," Len began. "But that would require us caring about your discomfort, which we don't."

The Time Master looked as though he was about to explode. "You brought the tape, didn't you, assassin?" Leonard asked slowly, slipping out of the chair.

Sara smirked. "Come here, Rip!"

 **END**

* * *

 **Actually, that was really quite fun, even if this wasn't romance so much as friendship and humor, it was still entertaining for me.**

 **Yeah, since this takes place after Episode nine, Ray and Kendra are still together and still sickly sweet. I can't really decide if I like them or can't stand them. Hmm.**

 **So...please send prompts so I can keep writing them? Thanks. Bye!**

 **~Argent**


	2. Sugar Starts with S

**Hey, I'm back again with another one, and-oh ho-ly crap! _Ten_ Favorites!? WHAT!? That's like insane…not that I'm complaining, of course. And one review…that's not something common. That's interesting. Hehe. **

**Alrighty, now down to business.**

 **There's no particular prompt that goes with this, just something in my head. Actually, this was largely inspired by chapter nine of _tvfan69_ 's _Cover Stories and Family Bonding_. If you haven't read it, go read it! Mostly, this trope in the Legends of Tomorrow world involve Sara getting sick. So today, it's both Sara _and_ Ray, just to change things up a bit. Enjoy. **

* * *

"If you had to get sick, you should have done it while you were stuck in '58." Leonard Snart leaned back in his seat, stretching his long legs luxuriously out in front of him and turning to glare at two person across the holo-table. Believing Raymond was sick was one thing, but it wasn't often you saw an assassin wearing footie pajamas and snuggling with a blanket.

"I believe that would be something that the League of Assassins would frown quite deeply upon," commented Rip, walking in from the kitchen with Kendra, balancing a bowl of soup in each hand. Had to love that barista training.

"He's not wrong." Sara looked up, her voice croaky and miserable sounding, her eyes red. Though they lightened slightly when she saw what Kendra was carrying. "I haven't had soup since before I left you in the fifties."

"I'm sorry if our being sick is making you a bit uncomfortable, Snart," Ray grumbled. His normally bright demeanor had been weighted down slightly with his sickness.

Len was almost starting to like him in this state. And that was concerning to him.

"I acknowledge your apology, and I don't accept it." That was about all Raymond would be getting.

"Perhaps, Mr. Snart, if you won't be helpful then you shouldn't be here at all." Stein suggested. Len reached to his hip and took hold of the handle of his cold gun, and Stein backed up about a step. The younger man didn't bother to hide his smirk.

Across the room, Sara looked up from her bowl of soup, appearing to be attempting to hide her disgust. "Kendra?"

"Hmm?" The other woman looked up from where she was spoon-feeding Ray.

"Did you by any chance add salt from that jar on the counter?"

Kendra nodded. "Yeah, sure. Same thing I added to the eggs this morning. By the way, Jax, that's the last time we're putting you on breakfast duty. From now on, you're confined to the dishes."

Jax looked offended, glancing up from his book briefly with a rather un-amused expression.

Even in her weakened state, Sara grinned. "Don't blame it on Jax, Kendra. See, Snart and I noticed something this morning."

"Right," Len drawled, sitting up straight and replanting his feet on the floor. "See, even I'll admit there's a lot I admire about this ship. But I have been able to find a few issues since we joined on. The bulkhead doors, for example. And then there are the spice containers. Sure, things are labeled by first letter. But there are two things that look very similar that also happen to start with the same letter."

Kendra's brown eyes widened with realization. "I was using _sugar_?" Len and Sara nodded together.

"I'll take that as my cue to be in the kitchen bright and early tomorrow morning!" Said Jax cheerfully, after a long moment.

Every one turned to him, for once speaking in one voice; "No!"

* * *

 **And, finished! I thought that was fun, actually. Quite fun. Ah well, I appreciate the fav's of course, but a couple of reviews would be nice as well ;) (And some prompts, please?)**

 **Next time!**

 **~Argent**


	3. Atomic Hawk vs Captain Canary

**So, today we're bashing ship-names! (More specifically, the characters are bashing the ship-names). Enjoy.**

 **(Also, slight reference to the previous one-shots)**

* * *

"Sara, can you pass the salt?"

The blond woman glanced up from her book, meeting Jax's eyes across the table. Said spice was two spaces down, between Kendra and Ray, who were too busy being all... _couple-y_ to pay attention.

"Why don't you ask Atomic Hawk? They are a lot closer."

"Atomic Hawk?" She couldn't see Len, even though he was right next to her, eating a bowl of cereal (since when did villains eat cornflakes?) She didn't need to, she could feel his skepticism. On his other side, Mick was shoving down Cocoa Puffs; apparently he was a large advocate of sugar.

Sara shrugged, though she still didn't reach out and grab the metal container. "Their ship name. The Atom, and Hawk Girl. Atomic Hawk." She turned back to Jax. "Maybe we should make sure that actually _is_ salt, we don't need a repeat of last week. Even if we did take you off dish duty."

"Ms. Saunders, Mr. Palmer, no public displays of affection at the table, please." Said Stein from around his third cup of coffee.

"It's Doctor Palmer!" Ray complained, handing Jax the container before busying himself with getting Kendra a second piece of toast. The younger half of Firestorm unscrewed the lid, setting it delicately on the wooden table and grabbing a small spoon. After sampling several grains, he made an odd face before screwing the lid back on tightly and up-ending it over his eggs.

"Now back to our...ship name." Kendra said slowly, watching Sara out of the corner of her eye as she spread jam over her toast.

"What, you don't like it?" Ray asked, slipping back into his chair.

"It's not that I don't want a ship name," she answered. "But I'm not so sure about Atomic Hawk. It makes it sound like I'm about to spontaneously combust."

"Alright, fine." Sara rolled her eyes, while Len gave a chuckle that _might_ have been amused. "But Hawk Atom makes it sound like put together, you're both combined into a single atom. No wonder we never notice you helping out on missions."

Jax and Mick both snickered, while at the head of the table (where he always insisted on sitting) Rip shook his head tiredly. Like Martin, he was now on his third cup of coffee.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Kendra snorted. "As one half of Captain Canary."

"Captain Canary?" Jax stared at the woman in surprise. "Does everyone come up with ship names besides me?"

"No." Len answered shortly, while Mick nodded his agreement without ever looking up from his bowl of chocolate and heart disease. "It wouldn't be particularly good for our reputations if we ran around coming up with cute couple names."

"Wait, _Captain_ Canary?" Sara stopped with her spoon halfway to her face. "What does that mean?"

"I believe," said Stein, "that that would be referring to "shipping" you and Mr. Snart." Sara and Len exchanged an incredulous glance, both their pairs of blue eyes surprised, though he hid it considerably better.

"You and blondie." Mick commented, patting Leonard heartily on the back. "Many happy years." His partner shifted to glare at him; meanwhile, Sara gasped suddenly in horror, the spoon completely slipping from her grip and landing with a splash in her cereal bowl.

"What?" Len smirked. "Is the prospect really that bad?"

Sara only shook her head. "No, it's just... _Captain_ Hunter." Mick, Jax, and Ray all burst into laughter after a moment, while Stein appeared to be covering his mouth in an attempt not to do the same. Rip even had the grace to blush slightly.

Snart looked incredulous, shaking his head. "Where would Kendra have gotten that implication?" Sara knew what he was leaving unsaid. While at times, she may have occasionally acted as Rip's conscience, they didn't spend nearly as much time together as she and Leonard had taken to lately, flirting or otherwise. And playing cards.

"Don't worry," Kendra promised. "It's you and Snart, who else would either of you be paired with?"

"Just as long as it's not Hunter!" Sara declared firmly. "I'm fully prepared to kill anyone who starts that. For _days."_ She emphasized the last word, and Martin rolled his eyes.

When breakfast was over, Len actually helped Sara with her chair, and Mick turned to Martin. "Maybe you should be giving Captain Canary that speech about displays of affection, professor."

"On that note," began Rip, not even bothering attempting to appear offended by Sara's earlier comment. After all, it wasn't worth picking a fight with both halves of Captain Canary. Look at what happened last time with the tape. "Let's go, people. There's a world to save."

* * *

 **Hey! It's Argent again (I know you don't like me, but just bear with me for a bit, would ya?) So...now we're up to fifteen favorites. WHAT. That is insanity. Not that I'm complaining.**

 **So, I've finally gotten some prompts, courtesy of _ArtemisBAMF1218_ (thank you very much, by the way). So, those will be coming up soon. Question for y'all, though. Would you rather see drunk Rip, or drunk Ray? Or both...**

 **Alrighty, see ya next time!**

 **~Argent**


	4. Twister (without a real twist)

**Hey, it's me. So, there's no prompt that goes with today's thing. Just some random thing I thought of. Sara and Kendra, playing Twister. Enjoy. (Agh, this is really very short. I _guess_ that's okay.)**

* * *

"Alright," said Mick, looking up from the needle of the wheel, "Bird Woman, right hand red."

Sara raised her left hand, as the right was already placed on blue, and moving it from where it was now would make her fall for sure. "You can't really call either of us that, I'm White _Canary_ and she's _Hawk_ Girl. Be more specific." Mick glared at her over the top of the wheel, throwing his head back and taking in a long sip of beer.

"He means Kendra." Leonard added helpfully, watching as Kendra attempted to maneuver around Sara to get to red.

"Remind me, again," said the other woman, as, after much effort, she was able to place her hand solidly on a spot of red, "why we're playing Twister?"

"Because "Dad" told us that none of our skills were required today. No killing, maiming, or robbing, plus-whatever you normally do."

"Join the club." Snart commented.

"She's one of us now!" Mick declared gleefully, and his criminal partner shook his head. With someone like that, what were you supposed to do?

Sara sighed. " _Dai_ , Mick! You're taking too long!" Kendra almost fell over in surprise, while Mick just stared at her. Leonard, on the other hand, genuinely appeared to be trying not to smile.

"Not really something you want to hear from an assassin," Kendra commented, carefully regaining her balance, before reaching out with her left hand to grasp her wine glass by the stem and take a small sip. "Calm down, Sara. Don't go get your knives just yet."

Snart smirked. "Clearly, you don't speak Italian."

"I thought we were from America." Mick grumbled.

Sighing, Sara shook her head. " _Dai_ is Italian for "come on", Mick. Spin the wheel, would you? Then you won't need to die for real. _Magari._ "

Len arched an eyebrow, while Mick flicked the needle of the wheel. "Left foot red." Sara growled softly to herself, removing said foot from it's place in the corner on yellow and arching her back to step over Kendra so that it could join her other foot, so that if she lost her balance at anytime she would fall on top of her friend.

"Sara, do not let go of your balance anytime soon. Please." Kendra said, well aware that Sara was in possession of several knives at any and all times.

"We're fine," Sara promised. "I've had plenty of practice. Crook!" Leonard looked up.

"Right here, assassin."

"Cards after this?"

Len smirked, even as Kendra admitted defeat and carefully extracted herself to avoid knocking Sara off balance. "Only if we use real money. The sooner you run out of funds, the sooner I get an excuse to rob someone."

* * *

 **Eh, this wasn't my best. Oh well.**

 **I am actually not Italian, I just think the language is awesome. Even my username is an Italian translation modified. Supposedly, _Magari_ means "maybe". **

**So next chapter (assuming I get it finished) is actually courtesy of ArtemisBAMF1218; _"Mick or Leonard finds Kendra ticklish and the rest of the Legends think they are getting on it. If it's Leonard maybe some jealous Sara ;) hehe"_**

 **So yeah, that's what's coming up next chapter (I may skip tomorrow because we get _Legends of Tomorrow_ , so it may be here on Friday. I'm so freaking excited! I mean, it's _the_ episode)**

 **Bye!**

 **~Argent**

 **So, a brief look at the future of this little miniature series. First of all, thanks to one _IceBlueRose_ , we now have enough dialogue prompts to last...quite a while (thanks, by the way). Also, I've been asked whether I'm going for otp or brotp. I've personally been going for a bit of both, similar to the way they've been going on the actual show, it's fun. It'll also depend slightly depending on the individual chapter. **

**And also, you seem to like the idea of both Rip and Ray being drunk, so that's what you'll be getting. Thanks. See ya _maybe_ tomorrow. **


	5. Drunk in Chicago

**Aha, it's here! I've been asking you "Drunk Rip or Drunk Ray", and now here it is! (And the answer was both)**

 ***Looks up* Yeah, I wrote that _before_ I watched the episode. Oh my god, why did they _DO THAT TO US!? HOW COULD THEY!?_ I'm literally trying not to cry...yet at the same time, I'm a _teeny_ bit happy, 'cause Captain Canary...Emotions suck. **

**This was originally supposed to be more with the entire crew, but under the circumstances, it became a bit more Captain Canary. Because... _Reasons._**

* * *

"It's one thing that _you_ drank Mick under," Leonard grunted with some effort to Sara, as they escorted their teammates back to the ship. With Mick incapacitated, that made the two of them (the crook and assassin, of _all_ people) the only ones on the scene to handle the pair. "But both Raymond _and_ Rip managing it is something else."

Sara nodded agreement, struggling to bear Ray's weight. Not only was he surprisingly muscular (considering that his maturity was similar to that of a seven year-old at times), but he was also quite tall. Len seemed to be managing a bit better with Rip, though maybe that was thanks to the fact that he happened to have a pair of handcuffs inside his parka. As for _why,_ she had no idea. However, in his drunken state, Rip had also declared that he refused to walk on his own if his hands were cuffed together, and had forced Len to carry him.

Even drunk he was grouchy.

So now, she and Snart were hauling the overly-drunk pair through 1969 Chicago, to where the Wave Rider awaited on the east side of town. As for Mick, well, they might have to borrow a truck.

"Remind me again," she grumbled, taking a moment to lean against the wall and catch her breath, "why we decided to go to a bar so far away." Being at the peak of physical condition did _not_ mean she enjoyed hauling Palmer through the third biggest city in the country.

Snart shrugged, letting the Captain fall to the ground without a care in the world. "Don't blame me, it was Raymond's idea. It would serve him right if we stole a car to drive them back and pinned it on him."

Sara chuckled. "If you still have the keys, we could use those handcuffs to cuff him to the wheel or something."

With a grin, Snart answered, "I like the way you think."

* * *

"It was not our fault!" Sara declared immediately upon entering the Wave Rider, with Leonard right next to her, step for step.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kendra suspiciously, from where she was leaning over the holo-table, studying a detailed chart. For a moment, Sara had completely forgotten that she was the only one still on the ship, having declined joining their little field trip or going with Jax and Stein to...whatever they were doing.

"She means," said Len patiently, reaching back and dragging a stumbling Rip up the ramp, "that it's not our fault your boyfriend got arrested."

" _Arrested_!" Kendra shrieked. Sara wondered if her wings were about to pop out; after all, she seemed pretty close to losing control. "What did you two do!"

"Again, not our fault." Len gave his trademark sarcastic smirk. "He and this one," he gave Rip a one-handed shove without really looking at him, "drank enough for half of Chicago. Not to mention Mick. That reminds me," he turned to Sara, "where'd you stash that truck?"

"Right outside the bar," she answered, while Kendra shook her head.

"You got Rip _and_ Ray _and_ Mick drunk?" The hawk-woman almost sounded impressed.

"I find that few can hold their liquor better than that one," said Len, even while riffling through the extra cabinets in Rip's office. "He should be here soon enough, we got the cops to give him a ride."

If anything, Kendra looked even angrier. "You left Ray drunk and alone with the cops?"

"Right."

The other woman took a deep breath, as if preparing to launch into a long tirade, but before she could, Len held up a bottle. "This looks like something Rip would miss!" From where he had slumped on the ground, Rip groaned, sprawling out on the floor.

"I can't believe this is the guy we followed to save the world." Sara rolled her eyes, getting to her feet and joining Leonard in Rip's office. "With _me and you_ and Mick here, it's like he's asking us to steal it from him."

"Clearly, the man can't hold his liquor. Maybe he _is_ asking us to."

* * *

 **Alright...deep breath. I'm sure you're all going insane. But if you'd like anyone to rant to/at, I'm pretty good for that. One of the only things I'm good for, actually. So yeah, PM me! We can discuss Captain Canary, the best thing EVER (And this is coming from someone who's loved DC since she was like four).**

 **So, I know I have a lot of prompts right now. Like a ton. Now though, I have a request. And that is:**

 **PLEASE, send me Captain Canary prompts! Fluffy ones, silly ones, I don't really care, just send me them! We all need them right about now. I prefer like story ideas that I've never thought of before, but by all means, send me clichés! Just...Captain Canary needs some _serious_ lovin'. **

**Thanks.**

 **~Argent**

 **(And yes, I did purposefully italicize the _me_ _and you_ at the end. :'( )**


	6. Ray Feeds the Fish

**All ya'll CC fluff will come along soon, I swear.**

 **Now though, a little extra bonus. Legends...at the zoo...(With a plenty healthy dose of Captain Canary)**

 **(And to Seanchaidh, who requested no spoilers. Actually, this would be one that doesn't have spoilers. The chapter, at least. When you sent that message, I had to delete my _author note_ instead. So yeah, no spoilers here!)**

* * *

"We finally get some shore leave, and you're spending it looking at chipmunks and squirrels?" Mick snorted derisively, taking another gulp of beer. Why Gideon could fabricate things such as alcohol, no one knew (though the "malcontents" weren't exactly unhappy with this arrangement.)

"This zoo has elephants!" Ray exclaimed, from where he was already paging through the map of the entire zoo complex. And lions and tigers and bears!"

"Oh my." Said Leonard dryly, walking in with Sara. Inconspicuously, he slipped an ace from the card deck in his hands out of his sleeve-not having needed it, before placing it on the table.

"I saw that." Sara muttered to him, and he smirked before moving to Mick and snatching the bottle.

"Tell us, Raymond," he began, sniffing the bottle suspiciously before handing it back to his partner, "why _do_ you want to go look at animals all day. In the heat."

Ray shrugged, searching through his pamphlet. Sara answered for him. "It's because he has the mental stability of a seven year-old." He glared at her, but Len actually cracked a smile.

Rip came in from his office, permeating the air with the smell of coconut sunblock. Clearly he didn't do this often. "If we're going to this... _zoo,_ we should go sooner. So as to beat the heat."

Mick, being rather unwilling to join in the first place, was last off the ship, muttering to Jax, "was that a threat?"

* * *

Kendra made a face, watching through the mesh while one of the hawk trainers released a cage full of live mice into the enclosure, as the three tawny birds made quick works of the tiny rodents.

"I thought hawks liked mice." Jax commented, leaning over the rail beside her, while Ray stood on her other side.

"Not me. I had one for a pet when I was a kid, and it was always staring at me like I was going to eat it."

"Sometimes the smallest of us are the wisest of us all." Stein observed.

"If that's what you think," Sara commented, as they turned away from the birds, "then why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"Who said we didn't listen?" Snart drawled, close enough at her side that they were _almost_ touching. With the heat, he had forsaken his blue parka and thermal clothes in favor of jeans and a black shirt. It was odd, but... _nice_. The rest of the team was out of uniform as well, though Rip had had Gideon create a shorter version of his long coat.

They strolled easily in pairs, first Kendra and Ray, snapping pictures and pointing out peacocks to the rest of them. Jax and Stein followed, with the latter attempting to pry his partner away from his cotton candy. Rip and Mick followed in relative silence, though Rip seemed to be muttering to himself. That left Sara with Snart as they crossed the stream via bridge, where dozens of children were feeding the fish with bits of crackers and cereal.

Ray and Kendra seemed to have stopped in the middle, halting the rest of the party in the process. Ray appeared to be tossing cheerios brought from that morning's breakfast to the bright-colored koi. But he wasn't the only one who'd brought cereal. With a flourish, Sara produced a box swiped from Rip's private stores.

"Careful with that." Leonard commented, as she opened the box and offered it to him. "If Palmer sees it, he'd come prancing over to ask for the toy."

"Shut up and take the cereal."

He held out his hands in surrender, and she tilted the box in his direction. "Not a bad choice, as far as cereal goes." Sara hadn't even thought to try it, and so plucked a piece from the pile she'd dumped into his hands. "But not the best."

The zoo had been arranged so that past the bridge, aquatic mammals were off to one side, and aquatic reptiles to the other. The majority of the team opted to go to the mammal side first, but Mick seemed determined to set eyes on the reptiles. Rip seemed happy enough to be on his own, although the others largely stuck to their self-chosen "buddies".

Sara and Leonard stopped at the river otters. As a child, Sara had rather liked the otters; she'd admired their grace and flexibility in the water. Snart watched in amusement as she pressed her hand against the glass of the tank, and the chattering animal pressed against the glass on the other side.

She turned to Len with an almost childish smile. "I think he likes me."

Snart chuckled. "He's not the only one." Sara paused for a moment, before realizing that he was still looking at the glass, where three other otters had joined the first. _That could have been mortifying._

"I think," she said slowly, watching two of the otters move away in a whirl of bubbles, "they're a bit like you."

He gave her a mock-hurt look. "I'm an animal?"

"No-yes-I don't know." Sara sighed. "I just meant they move so fast and so well that you can't always see it, but when you get close, when you get past the _wall_ ," she rapped her knuckles on the glass for emphasis, "you can be playful and fun, even sweet."

Snart rolled his eyes, their ice blue depths gleaming in the sun. "You sound like my sister. Even if she could never really prove it, since not many people got past 'the wall'," it was his turn to knock on the glass, "she always thought so. Otters were her favorite too, still are."

"It's true, you can be sweet-" and that (of course) was when several children who couldn't possibly been more than six came running past, being chased by a large snake.

"Mick." They both groaned together, both mentally filing comparing each other to cuddly animals for another time. For now, they had to go save the world (or at least a couple of children) from a venomous snake (though in all actuality, this particular snake was completely harmless).

* * *

 **And, DONE! Longest thing I've written for this yet! Plus lots of Captain Canary! Hehe. Perhaps also my favorite (though I also do have a soft spot for chapter three).**

 **So yes, all your fluff will be here soon. Trust me.**

 **See ya!**

 **~Argent**


	7. Dad's Detention

**Today's Thing: After causing their usual trouble, Len and Sara are in charge of cooking dinner for the rest of the crew. Chaos ensues. (No spoilers, and another dash of CC, naturally)**

* * *

Len leaned back in his chair, resting his feet comfortably on the wooden dining table. He was perhaps the only person on the ship not only capable of bearing Sara's glare, but returning it in kind.

"Come on, Snart!" The blond woman ordered briskly, banging on a pan with a wooden spoon. Leonard gave her an un-amused look. "This was your fault too, the very least you can do is actually be helpful for once!"

"I had nothing to do with it, Lance."

Sara snorted. "The fact that it's now snowing in Rip's cabin suggests differently."

Finally realizing there was no way he was getting out of this, Leonard sat up. "It's one thing to cook. It's something else to start dinner at eleven in the morning. There's no reason we can't start in the afternoon, like civilized people, Assassin."

She shook her head. "You heard Rip. He specifically told us that we were going to sacrifice an entire day to cook a nice meal for them as punishment."

"Except?"

She smirked. "I'm not going to stand for that, and I _know_ you're not. We're going to get all the preparation out of the way early, then while it's waiting, we're going to be getting revenge on Rip."

Pause. Then, "what's the plan?"

Grinning, Sara leaned in and whispered the idea in his ear.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later**

"Pass the eggs, crook."

"Sure thing, assassin." With one hand, Snart slid the carton down the counter to where Sara was balanced slightly-precariously on a stool that she had convinced Mick to bring in for her while he was riffling through the cupboards for breakfast.

Sara cracked open six of them, delicately setting the whites aside and adding three tablespoons of sugar to the yolks before grabbing an electric mixer and attacking with a vengeance. What those poor eggs had done to her, Leonard had no idea. He wasn't necessarily sure he _wanted_ to know.

"Not so hard," he said finally, taking long steps to stand next to her. With her stool, they were rather close to being the same height, and together they peered into the mixing bowl. "It won't set right."

She eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

Snart gave her a mockingly-offended look. "When Lisa was just a kid, we didn't have enough money for a store-bought cake. Like any good older sibling, I pride myself on catering to her every need. Therefore..." he trailed off.

"Well, as long as you're qualified." Sara turned to reach for the mascarpone cheese, but slipped too far off the edge of her stool, instead falling into Len's chest. Both sprawled on the floor, with Sara conveniently lying over him _just_ as Ray and Jax entered.

Jax didn't even bother to look surprised, instead grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter and walking away muttering about "food contamination". Ray, on the other hand, went stalk still in surprise. Both Len and Sara just stared up at him until he shook his head, quickly backing away and out the door, which Gideon closed behind him.

Sara was still. Actually, her positon was really fairly comfortable. But then, she also wasn't the one being pressed against the floor.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," Leonard drawled, looking up at her with his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, "but if you wouldn't mind getting off me, I'd appreciate it."

She blinked, rolling off and getting to her feet before offering him a hand up. "Sorry."

He smirked. "Don't mention it."

Clearing her throat slightly uncomfortably ( _really, laying on top of him with other people in the room didn't make her bat an eye, but him smirking and saying three words made her blush!_ ), she released his hand, turning to face her bowl again.

Except she _still_ didn't have the cheese.

* * *

 **A _very_ short time later, seriously like a minute and a half**

"Here, try this!" Sara ordered (maybe or maybe not making Len jump in the process). Before he could ask questions, she shoved her bowl his way.

"Taste-testing?" He smirked. "You know, Jax isn't wrong about food contamination."

She nodded. "Right. As if either of us actually care." He shrugged, it wasn't exactly like she was wrong. With the kind of lives they'd lived-the lives they'd _all_ lived, really-having their meals not be up to code for a five-star restaurant wasn't exactly their biggest problem.

"Now, what about the rest of your plan?"

* * *

 **Approximately six and a half hours later**

"What have you done!" Rip demanded, turning his head as if attempting to watch a ping-pong match, trying to take in the destruction all at once.

Sara and Len sat innocently side by side at the table. Or rather, as innocent as they _could_ look, with their feet on the table, and the cold gun nestled comfortably into it's owner's arm. The rest of the team stood crowded to one side. She couldn't be certain from this angle, but Sara almost thought Ray and Jax were...taking bets?

Eggs yolks (whites included!) splattered the counter. Pieces of bread smeared with peanut butter were stuck to the ceiling. An open bucket of ice cream lay on it's side, melting and dripping steadily on the floor.

And in the middle of it all, their masterpiece stood untouched, sprinkled with fresh chocolate shavings.

Rip appeared to be reverting into time-dad mode. "I was under the impression that I had hired a team of _adults_. But this is a tantrum. What are you, children!"

"He's like the father I never had," Len commented.

Sara turned to him. "Better dad than teacher. I've spent enough time in detention to last both my lifetimes."

And as Rip continued his tirade, and the rest of their team hovered uncomfortably beside the door, each selected a spoon and dug with a relish into the tiramisu, the fruit of their entire 25 minutes of labor.

 **End**

* * *

 **Pfft, I literally went online and googled _"romantic food to cook together"_ because...Captain Canary, and spent a bunch of time eying the tiramisu recipe before I really did anything. Good job me. Yeah...not much fluff here, but I don't do fluff particularly well. At all. **

**Well, anyways, that was kind of fun. What next? Should I actually _attempt_ real fluff (which I suck at), or do some other domestic thing? I love them kind of doing things like this, having Rip be all dad-like and stuff. Sara and Len being punished by having to cook dinner for the entire "family", and the zoo...what next?**

 **Ah well, see ya!**

 **~Argent**


End file.
